Just A Kiss
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Kikyo is very disapproving of the friendship developing between Kagome and Inuyasha. How could she not be, I mean it began with a kiss. But what if just a kiss becomes a lot more? Will Kagome's past ruin it? Kikyo hopes so...
1. Chapter 1: A Thank You Can Go A Long Way

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha looked around the busy, little town. Man, was he bored. It was like this place was the boredom capital of the world or something. He hated walking through the town but…sometimes you can only handle so much emptiness at home.

He stared up at the sky as though he was praying for something fun to ran down. Surprisingly enough, his wish was granted, sort of. A girl literally fell from the sky and landed across the street. He glanced around to see if anyone else noticed but (surprise, surprise) no one did.

"Are you serious?" he asked to no one in particular and the words of his annoying little neighbour echoed in his head. _You shouldn't talk to yourself people will wonder._ Just as he was about to mentally beat the crap out of that brat, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. That weird angel-girl-thing was crossing the street. She had some cloak over her and wasn't really paying attention to anything. Especially not the huge bus heading straight for her.

Inuyasha instantly reacted and pushed the girl out of the way before even thinking. He hated his hero instincts. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know to look both freaking ways before crossing the street?" he cried and received a blank look from the girl he just rescued. "Do you understand what the hell I'm even saying?!" She nodded ever so slightly. He sighed and strained each and every syllable so that she could fully grasp what had just happened. "I just saved you friggin life. You nearly got squashed flat by a bus. Stu-pid."

Her eyes lit up. _Finally I think she gets it. _He rolled his eyes. Then widened them. She had jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "You are my saviour and I am forever in your gratitude."

Suddenly Inuyasha felt flustered. "It's…uh…no biggie."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "As a token of my appreciation…" Then she leaned in and kissed him. Like seriously. It was the best kiss he had ever had. Ever. In life, nothing compared to it. He was in such a daze, filled with joy and excitement when a female voice brought him back down to earth. Hard.

"Inuyasha! What the hell?!" It was the voice of one of the only women he has ever been afraid of. Kikyo, his girlfriend.

The girl pulled away as Inuyasha struggled to come up with an excus- explanation. "Uh...see…I…then…she…Kagome…well…"

Kikyo apparently was not buying it.

So the girl (now identified as Kagome) took a stab at it. "Sorry, I wouldn't have kissed Inuyasha had I known his was your boyfriend, Kikyo. It's just he just saved my life. I'm sure he wouldn't dream of sneaking behind your back or anything, plus we just met."

"Yeah, I just saved Kagome's life then she kissed me. It was one of my weird save-a-stranger moments," Inuyasha managed.

"Oh really?" Kikyo's voice was dripping with skepticism.

Kagome frowned, "Yes, really. If I was really helping your boyfriend cheat on you, would I actually admit that we were kissing? Quit being such a bitch and forgive him for god's sake!"

Kikyo glared, "What did you say to me?"

Kagome smirked, "You heard me, b-i-t-c-h!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Please Kikyo, believe us-me-whatever. Okay, I'm not cheating on you. It just happened, okay? I don't even know Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "I just met Inuyasha."

Kikyo raised a skeptical brow. "If you just met, how come you already know each other's names? How do you even know my name?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, just realizing he knew that she was Kagome. "How?" And for some reason he was sure she knew the answer.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Magic?"

* * *

Hope you liked! Does it intrigue you, yet? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2:Roomies!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

As Inuyasha walked home he finally realized the situation he was in. A random girl (who fell from the friggin sky!) suddenly knew a lot of weird stuff about him and wouldn't tell him why (just because she fell from the sky, doesn't mean he'll believe she's capable of that kind of magic, c'mon! He's not seven). And now, he's supposed to drop her off at a hotel, at Queen Kikyo's orders, today was probably the worst day to take a walk in this town, ever (it's at least the weirdest). Except for the kiss…but let's not talk about the kiss…

Change of subject…change of subject…oh yes! The hotel thing. Yes, Inuyasha really didn't want to dump her in a hotel and then abandon her, as Kikyo had discreetly suggested. Even though it would be a luxury hotel owned by either side of his wealthy family… still there are some people who work there that he just wouldn't trust with anybody especially not a girl. Besides, somehow, he knew she was broke as hell and that meant _he'd _have to pay and those hotel rooms don't come cheap.

Suddenly Kagome, who was trailing behind him, stopped. "This isn't the way to a Taisho or a Himura hotel. This is the way to your house."

Inuyasha stiffened. Then he sighed, tired of wondering how she knew all this stuff. "I know."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look, "If you're thinking of what I think you're thinking of then I should inform you that that was **just **a kiss, nothing more. So don't pull any-"

Inuyasha cut her off before his face could get any redder, "I was thinking that leaving you at a hotel was a bad idea. My **girlfriend** is obviously just mad about the kiss and isn't thinking that hard about it. As much as I **love **_**her**_, I just don't think I should take her advice…"

"Advice," Kagome muttered, "Sounded more like a command."

Inuyasha sighed again, "I think it'd be better if you stayed at my house."

"Are there enough rooms in your house?" Obviously Kagome hadn't let go of her previous, idiotic notions. But she was right, he had only three bedrooms in his house. One was his, the other was being used as a rec room and the last…well it hadn't been opened in a long time.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The couch in my living room doubles as a bed. I'll sleep there and you can have my bed."

Kagome finally understood, "Ohhh, I don't want to be a burden…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You won't be, even though Kikyo won't be happy-"

"Okay!" Obviously 'Kikyo won't be happy' were the magic words.

Suddenly Inuyasha wondered what he had just gotten himself into. _I better not regret this.  
__  
_

Thanks, Claire, I updated just for you but I do need reviews, okay?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Mes Amis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

FYI: Eriko ops up in this chapter and she is my own creation.She as long, light pink hair and golden eyes. She's about the same height as Sango. And has been friends with Inuyasha since forever.

* * *

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha frowned as he reflected on the previous night. Kagome had just collapsed out of nowhere and he had to carry her _all _the way home and _all _the way to his room. His frowned deepened as he recalled the uncomfortable night he had all thanks to that stupid couch. He could've evaded all this had he listened to Kikyo…but _no_ he had to listen to his stupid conscience! He even could've dumped her on the couch and slept in his comfy, warm bed but _no_ he had to listen to his conscience.

When the clock struck one, he begun to feel anxious. His friends would waltz in at any moment now and wonder why he had a blanket on the couch. He had hoped to be able to conceal this whole Kagome situation by hiding her in the basement along with his blanket but that bitch was still sleeping soundly in his bed. God damn his conscience. But he was even more afraid of when Kikyo would arrive wondering if she could go to work with him.

Speaking of work, why the _hell _was he the _only _one who had to work on Sundays? Kikyo had Sundays off, so did Sango and Miroku. Eriko worked Sundays but she got every other week off. Why was _he _stuck working every friggin Sunday? In an hour or so, he will have to walk to work and sit here for three friggin hours, bored out of his friggin mind.

Suddenly the doorbell rang three times in a row. That was Eriko's ring, the impatient nuisance always rang doorbells like that. His friends had arrived. _Maybe she'll just sleep through it._Inuyasha prayed, totally unable to properly explain Kagome's presence in his house.

The first thing Miroku said when he got inside was, "So…did you get some last night?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "What the hell are _you _talking about this time?"

"You totally ditched us to be all lovey-dovey with your stupid girlfriend, Kikyo," Eriko explained.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, so did it pay off?" Sango shook her head at Miroku, annoyed by his perverseness.

Inuyasha gave them this puzzled expression, "No-_oh_!" Suddenly Inuyasha recalled the excuse he had made to be able to keep to himself yesterday. But before he could cover, Eriko caught on.

"I knew it! You liar! You just wanted to ditch us!" Eriko cried.

Miroku shook his head, "I can never understand why you like being a loner."

Sango answered for Inuyasha, "Because it gets him away from pest like you and Eriko."

Miroku gave Sango a hurt expression, "Sango…? How can you say that?"

"Very easily," Sango replied.

"Hey, lovebirds, give it a rest. You guys can hump each other later," Eriko sneered, receiving a vicious glare from Sango, "What's important now is, why do you smell like a girl Inuyasha?" Eriko grinned.

Before Inuyasha could respond, soft footsteps could be heard. "Inuyasha," Kagome yawned, "I'm hungry." She limped down the stairs with his other blanket draped over her shoulders, and wiped her eyes, still half asleep.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Thank god, I thought for a second you were _friggin _**hibernating**!"

Everyone looked between Kagome and Inuyasha then back again. "Who is she?" his three friends cried.

Inuyasha was about to answer when Kagome took a misstep. Inuyasha rushed to catch her. "How many times am I gonna have to save your life?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No reward this time." And smiled as he went deep red.

Eriko looked between the two of them again then replied, "Wow, I've never seen two people so _in lo-ove_!"

Inuyasha went deep red then dropped Kagome to the floor. "Shut up! I have a girlfriend you know."

"Girlfriend, ha!" Sango cut in, "More like a slave driver the way she bosses you around."

"I'm a slave for you!" Miroku added, impersonating Brittney Spears.

Inuyasha glared them both down, "Shut up!" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Kagome suddenly whined, "I'm _so _hungry, Inuyasha! Goddammit, feed me!"

Inuyasha looked at her coldly and replied, "There's a kitchen. Help yourself."

Kagome stared at with wide eyes, "You can't be serious!" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome headed towards the kitchen muttering to herself.

"There's microwavable pancakes in fridge, if you think one o'clock isn't too earlier for breakfast," Inuyasha added with false cheeriness.

More grumbling in response, then the microwave warming up could be heard, followed by more grumbling.

Eriko tried to veer the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Who was that?" Then Eriko added hopefully, "You girlfriend?"

Inuyasha was about to respond when a scream rang out, then the smoke detector went off. Inuyasha marched towards the kitchen.

"So…the weather?" Eriko tried between Inuyasha's screams.

"How the hell can you burn something with such simple instructions? Are you brain-dead!"

"Yeah…the weather," Sango replied trying to ignore Kagome's sobs.

"I'm sorry! But maybe this is why I asked _you _to make me something to eat, jackass!"

Miroku winced as Inuyasha replied coldly, "Well, I'm sorry if I thought you could at least handle task KINDERGARTNERS are capable of!"

Kagome wailed, upset and Inuyasha instantly wanted to take it back. "Fine, I'll make your goddamn breakfast."

Kagome looked up at him expectantly, hoping for an apology. But all she got was a "What are you gawking at? Get out of the kitchen before you burn something else!"

Kagome sat down in the living room and scowled. Eriko stifled a giggle, Sorry if you were expecting something else, but that's the closest thing to an apology, you'll ever hear from his mouth." Kagome smiled.

"Hey I'm-" Kagome cut her off, getting each of their names right. "Eriko, Sango, Miroku. I'm Kagome."

"How'd you know that?" Eriko replied.

"Magic?" Kagome grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Thanks to Daddy's Pixie, Lululuvsanime13, GokusAngelgirl, Clouds of the Sky, inuyashaluvskagome909 and Claire Cooper for reviewing!You guys are awesome, I updated as soon as possible just for you.


	4. Chapter 4: Giggles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

"Magic?" Kagome shrugged, still not willing to reveal the real reason.

"That means he didn't tell her," Eriko mumbled.

Sango tried to brighten the mood, "Uh…how'd you guys meet?"

Kagome recalled it like it was yesterday (because it was). "Oh I fell…never mind that part. So then what happened? Oh yeah…I nearly got run over but Inuyasha saved me…then…" Kagome blushed deeply at this part, "Nevermind…after that? Oh yeah, I met Kikyo. We didn't hit it off."

"Why?" Miroku asked such an innocent question but it soon became evident that it was just an 'innocent' distraction. "Distraction?" You ask, well when you are trying to covertly inch towards someone's…ahem…rear end…you need a distraction, but he was discovered.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome warned, "I find your hand anywhere near my ass and _you _will never, _ever _find _your _hand ever again." Miroku heeded her warning and backed away.

"She's good," Eriko whispered to Sango.

Sango just turned to Kagome and asked, "How did you know about his 'hand'? Must girls" insert glare "don't find out until afterwards."

"Magic," Inuyasha called, sarcastically from the kitchen at the same time Kagome replied, "Magic?"

Eriko stifled a giggle, "So why didn't Kikyo like you?"

Kagome sighed, "More like I didn't like her."

Sango rolled her eyes, "What's the difference? Just tell us why!"

Kagome responded, "Because I don't like bitches, simple as that." Eriko burst into laughter.

"Hey, I don't think microwave pancakes take this long," Miroku commented.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, they don't."

Eriko stopped her giggling, "Hey if you're wondering where Inuyasha's parents are," She was serious, for real. "They're at work."

Kagome shook her head, "I know that they're not at work, I'm not stupid. They're…not around anymore."

His friends looked shocked, "How do you know that? He never tells anyone."

Kagome smiled, "He didn't have to."

Sango sighed, "Lemme guess, magic?"

Kagome smiled, laughing.

Eriko laughed, "So what were you doing upstairs? Recovering from an all nighter on the Inuyasha express?"

Kagome went deep red, "No! Oh…and he can hear you."

Eriko went pale, "He can? No, he can't!" Just then a spoon flew past her face.

"Next time it'll be a fork and it _won't _miss," Inuyasha called from the kitchen. "Kagome, you stupid breakfast is done." Then he waltzed out of the kitchen. "It's on the table."

Kagome left the kitchen and squealed, "Homemade!"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I thought I should lay off the microwave and I had some batter in the fridge."

Kagome brought her breakfast into the living room and dug in. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kagome called mid-bite.

"But it's probably Kikyo," Inuyasha interjected, meaning it's definitely Kikyo.

Kagome grinned evilly, seeming to say 'I know.'

* * *

Hehehe...cliff hanger! Mwa ha ha ha!

Thanks to inuyashaluvskagome909 and Dady's Pixie and Clouds of the Sky. Why no Claire? Or GokusAngelGirl? Or Lululuvsanime13?

Oh and have any of you guys checked out my other story? The Best Vacation Ever? Because I need reviews! Plea-he-he-se!


	5. Chapter 5: Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

As Kagome went to answer the door, she dropped the towel, on purpose. She didn't need it anymore for what she was about to do. The she opened the door, trying to look nonchalant.

"Inu-" Kikyo's voice literally like died on the spot when she realized who had opened the door. What would've been a cheery smile quickly became an enraged scowl. "What are _you _doing here?"

Kagome smirked, "Like my outfit?" Kagome was adorned in an oversized white T-shirt that ended just below her butt.

Kikyo gritted her teeth, "No."

Kagome looked at her nails and leaned against the doorframe, "That's just too bad because I like it a lot."

Kikyo's left eye twitched, "What are you doing at _my _boyfriend's in _my _boyfriend's

T-shirt?"

Kagome sighed, "Eating breakfast." Then smirked when Kikyo nearly pulled her hair out in frustration.

"_Why_ are you at Inuyasha's house wearing his T-shirt?" Kikyo nearly screeched.

"I needed something to wear, so when I woke up, I went through his closet and searched for something I like. I like this T-shirt. So I changed out of my original outfit and wore it," Kagome purposely avoided answering the first question, "Unfortunately, it didn't go with my underwear."

Kikyo went flaming red with rage, "YOU…MEAN…YOU'RE…NOT…?"

Kagome nodded. Meanwhile, the others were sitting straining to hear. Only the two half demons (Eriko and Inuyasha) could hear it to perfection. Inuyasha went flame red also but not for the same reason as you can guess. Eriko merely tried, with all her might, to hold in all her laughter.

"What? What?" Miroku asked, bursting with curiosity. Sango soon joined in, also filled with interest.

Inuyasha simply kept his lips sealed, just because he was so shocked he couldn't move them. Eriko, however…

"She's…not… wearing…any…UNDERWEAR!" Eriko only laughed harder when she saw the shade of red Inuyasha's face was. It was redder than anything she had ever seen and ever will see.

Kikyo only got madder at Eriko's outburst. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha went from deep, **deep**, red to whiter than a sheet of paper. "Y-yes? Kikyo…d-darling?"

"COME HERE AND EXPLAIN!" Kikyo screeched.

"C-come…over th-there?" Inuyasha seemed utterly petrified.

"_NO, _COME OVER TO DISNEYLAND. **OF COURSE COME OVER HERE!**" Kikyo was not letting him go.

"O-okay, I was just ch-checking," Inuyasha quietly walked over there, looking like his bladder would release at any moment.

"_Why_ is this whore at your house when I specifically told you to drop her of at a hotel?" Kikyo asked, a little softer but just as angry.

"W-well…y-you see…I don't really trust hotels and I don't h-have enough money for…" Inuyasha began but was cut off.

"So she's _staying _at your house?" Kikyo inquired.

"Yes in my room…b-but I'm sleeping on the couch so-"

"_Why _is she wearing your shirt?" Kikyo interrogated.

Inuyasha fumbled with his fingers, "I-I believe she said it was because she n-needed something to w-wear…"

"_Why _isn't she wearing ANY UNDERWEAR?" Kikyo spat.

After Inuyasha wiped the spit from his forehead, he answered, even though he knew he shouldn't have, "S-should I _really _know the answer to that?"


	6. Chapter 6: Magic?

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

"Argh! You know what, Inuyasha?" Kikyo screeched.

"What?" Inuyasha replied in a small voice.

"I don't want to talk, hear or see you for the rest of today!" Then she took the door and slammed it…on herself?

Inuyasha winced. "At least it's only for the day," Miroku reminded him, optimistically.

"Yeah, but a day is like forever for him," Eriko replied.

"Shut up," Inuyasha spoke, his voice no longer filled with fear but with a hint of rage. He was grumpy now.

"First sign of Kikyo withdrawal," Eriko whispered to Kagome.

Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he took his seat and turned on the television then flipped it off in a fit of rage.

Kagome sighed, "Can I offer you some advice, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to her in response.

"Dump her," and with that Kagome went to put her plates away.

Everyone sat in silence for a while unsure how to react.

"You've been dating her for 3 hell-filled years, dump her bitch ass like yesterday's garbage."

"Cuz that's what she is!" Eriko added. Inuyasha sent her a death glare.

"How do you know how long I've been going out with Kikyo? I haven't told you anything at all about me!" Inuyasha inquired, suspiciously but before Kagome could answer, he added, "And don't give me that magic crap!"

Kagome sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. See when I kissed you-"

"KISSED?" Sango, Miroku and Eriko's jaws dropped. "She kissed you?"

Inuyasha tried to shake them off and ignore them but his face just wouldn't help (turning red was, like, his special talent or something).

"Oops, sorry! I forgot that they didn't know…" Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead, "And they still wouldn't know if you hadn't of just told them. I could've lied about it o changed the subject, but now…"

"O…M…G! She friggin kissed you…? No _wonder _Kikyo seems to hate her so. I just can barely believe it…" Sango was in a state of shock.

"Did you kiss back?" Eriko was bouncing from excitement.

"No," Inuyasha replied at the same time that Kagome said, "Yes." He gave Kagome a death glare.

"O…M…G!" Eriko gasped, "And Kikyo saw…?"

"Yes," Kagome answered at the same time Inuyasha responded, "No comment." He sent her another glare.

"You're really no good at this, are you?" Eriko laughed.

Inuyasha huffed, "Kagome, don't get distracted. How the hell do you know all this stuff about me?"

Kagome began, "Well when we…" A glance at Inuyasha told her to skip that part. "Well…at that moment, all of your knowledge had basically been copied and transmitted to my mind. See, back at my home, I have three friends who are mages-"

"Like the three fairies from the Wizard of Oz?" Eriko asked.

"You mean Sleeping Beauty," Sango corrected.

"Whatever," Eriko rolled her eyes, "Details, details, details!"

"No, because they're fairies and my friends are mages," Kagome replied.

Eriko asked, "What's the difference?"

"Fairies have wings and mages don't," Miroku spoke up.

Sango turned to Kagome, "But can't mages have wings if they wanted to?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes but that won't make them-"

"Get back on the friggin topic! Stop asking stupid questions Eriko! Or is asking you to stop being stupid asking too much?" Inuyasha snarled.

Eriko huffed and Kagome continued, "Well, on the day that I left…"

**Flashback**

"Kagome, we have no idea how where you're going, you know that, right?" Yuka reminded her.

Kagome nodded, "But I don't care, as long as it's not here."

"Well, we don't know how you'll survive unless you know about the place," Ayumi commented, "If we knew where you were going we'd be able to inform via magic…"

"But since you don't…blah, blah! I don't care!" Kagome huffed, in a rush.

"So we have to cast a spell so that you could get the information from someone who lives in wherever you end up and we have just the spell!" Eri announced.

Before Kagome could react, a spell was cast.

"Tada!" her three friends cried.

"Tada, what?" Kagome inquired sharply.

"Now you have to get the info by kissing a boy!" her friends squealed.

And again before she could react she found herself plummeting from the sky.

**End of Flashback**

"On the day you left…? What? You just blanked out!" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome shook out of her daze, "Huh? What? Oh yeah! Well, long story short, my stupid friends cast a spell so that I had to…to learn about this world. Okay? Normally, my friends would've wiped my memory of all the personal stuff but because they're not here, they couldn't."

"Why didn't they just cast a spell where you'd only get the important stuff?" Eriko asked.

Kagome sighed, "They just aren't at the level of power required to have that ability."

"So…they suck?" Inuyasha asked.

"Absolutely," Kagome replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Work

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha sighed as the clock struck quarter to two. "I'm off to work."

"That's our cue to go home," Eriko said.

Kagome looked frantic, "You guys are l-leaving? Me? Here? D-don't! Don't abandon me here! Inuyasha, please!" She grabbed onto Inuyasha's pant leg and refused to let ago. "Can I go with you to work? Please?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Absolutely _not_! You know the idea it'll give my co-workers? Only Kikyo goes with me to work and that's the way it'll stay! Go hang out with Eriko!"

Kagome laughed, "Do you _really _want the girl sleeping at your house with _Eriko's _family?" (A/N: Eriko's family is like Eriko times three. What do you think they'd think if they realized that Kagome, a girl, is staying under the same room as Inuyasha, a boy, _un_-supervised? Exactly.)

"You're right. What about Sango?" Inuyasha really didn't want to take Kagome with him to work.

"I'm babysitting," Sango replied and Inuyasha could already imagine 'Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' being sung at the top of Kohaku's lungs.

"Fine, you can come with me to work," Inuyasha relented.

"What about me?" Miroku was already leering.

"No way," Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango responded, "Not gonna happen."

Miroku sighed, "Fine, fair enough."

"Hey, Kikyo looks different today," Sumiko joked as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the clothing boutique.

"Shut up," Inuyasha responded, "She's not Kikyo."

"So you finally got a new girlfriend?" Sumiko grinned.

Kagome sighed, "Unfortunately, no. He, for some reason, is still attached to that bitch."

"Then who are you?" Sumiko inquired.

Kagome smiled, "I'm just a friend. Kagome Higurashi."

"What are you _wearing_?" Sumiko looked her up and down and nearly snorted. "Is that a T-shirt?" Kagome couldn't put on her other clothes so she decided to wear the T-shirt. She took one of Eriko's sashes and tied it around her waist to turn it into a dress.

Kagome blushed, "Uhh…you discovered my secret. Hehehehe."

Inuyasha sighed, "If you must know, it's one of my large shirts. She just came into town on Saturday and didn't bring any- _enough_ clothes. So she borrowed one of mine. Deal with it. But she'll get some of her own clothes today."

Kagome looked confused, "B-but I'm flat broke…remember?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'm not. Stupid."

Sumiko raised her eyebrows. "You're gonna buy her some clothes and put it on your tab?"

"_No _I am going to use my _genie _to magically wish me some money!" Inuyasha scoffed, "Of course, gosh Sumiko. I thought you were one of those with the fabled intelligence."

Sumiko giggled and shoved him softly, "Shut _up_!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Is she _flirting _with him?_

Inuyasha sighed, "I've got to change into my uniform." And left the two alone. Suddenly a dark girl with pasty white skin and dark, heavy mascara and dark lipstick walked in. You know stereotypical Goth chick.

"Who are you?" Goth girl barked.

"Don't be so rude Hinata," Sumiko responded, "This is Inuyasha's _friend _Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Hey, that's me."

"Oh great, another happy person," Hinata frowned. "Just my luck."

Sumiko grinned, "I'll just leave you two to mingle! Inu_yasha_! Do you need some help?" An angry, muffled grumble came back. "I'm just _joking_!" Then she marched off towards the 'employees only' section.

"I hate you," Hinata announced then went to her post, pulling off her jacket and revealing the stupid blue vest they had to wear.

"Well…I can see you're from the seventh level of hell," Kagome replied.

Hinata growled, "You know if Kikyo finds out you got to come here while he was at work, she'll kill you."

"You know, if Kikyo finds out that you're head over heels crushing on her boyfriend, she'll kill _you_," Kagome remarked.

Hinata turned deep red, "I do not- I am nor! Shut up! You're probably just a little snack before dinner, whore!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And you're a cheerleader wannabe who can't stand being compared to your perfect sister so get some attention you dyed your hair black," breath here, "and take out the fact that she stole your first, second and third boyfriend out on everyone around you and now the boy that you likes has a girlfriend that's not your sister but you could never complete and because I am an attractive, hot female friend you see me as just another sister who can take your crush away from you." Kagome panted.

Hinata growled, "I do not like Inuyasha."

"Oh please, it's obvious!" Kagome scoffed, "Do you know how I even know? He _told _me."

Hinata turned a deep red almost red enough to compete with Inuyasha's blushes.

Kagome smiled, "That's right, he knows. But you know, he doesn't like girls with too much makeup and apparently, he has a thing for bitches."

"Then he must really like you," and with that Hinata left for wherever she went.

Kagome frowned, "Bitch."

Inuyasha returned tugging at his tie. "Oh, don't you look adorable!" Kagome cried out, obviously making fun of him.

"Shut up or you won't get any new clothes at all. Or even worse, _I'll_ pick them," Inuyasha laughed maniacally.

"Please, don't! Not that! I'll be quiet!" It was obvious they were having fun, like old friends.

Sumiko walked in, "You feel that? I believe that's chemistry!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Sumiko."

Kagome sighed, "He has a girlfriend."

Sumiko whispered to Kagome, "That doesn't stop me." And walked off, leaving a mildly shocked Kagome. _She __**was**__ flirting! _

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know what's up with her."

"Maybe the fact that you have better her than she does," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha flipped his hair, "Well, I do know a thing or two about style."

Kagome groaned, "You're ridiculous, you know that."

"So are you," Inuyasha responded.

And again Sumiko cut in, "Ouch, I think the one of the sparks flying between you guys hit me. Could keep the flirting to a safe level?"

Kagome cut in, "Could you?" Sumiko laughed and walked away, giving Kagome a look that said, 'I wish!'

"Inuyasha, I like this one, bring her in more often," and with that Sumiko walked off to the men's apparel.

"What the hell?! This is why I hate work," Inuyasha huffed.

This is a long one, hoped you like it! Well a round of thanks goes to

Daddy's Pixie!

Annie Forest

What happened to the rest of you? Catch up, why doncha?


	8. Chapter 8: School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha slumped on the sofa, his shift had been over half an hour ago and now it was his me time. Only 'me time' now was Kagome and me time. But as long as she didn't talk, at all, it wouldn't matter.

"Inuyasha, there doorbell's been ringing for like ten minutes! Answer it or are you that lazy?" Kagome called from the feet of the stairs.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. In all honesty, even _with _his sharp hearing, he hadn't heard anything but his own thoughts. (He was purposely shutting out all other noises so his 'me time' could stay just that.) "Why don't you answer it?"

"Because, I'm a little wet, idiot, or did you _not _hear me when I said I'm going to shower?" Kagome stood in a towel, dripping excess water dripping onto the carpet. "You weren't answering the door so I was afraid you were in a coma or something."

Inuyasha snorted and walked past her wet figure and answered the door. _Who would even be this insistent in seeing me that they wouldn't bail of the first five minutes? _He looked to find none other than the form of his girlfriend. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo blushed, "See, I wanted to see of if you wanted to have dinner at me place tonight."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'd love to." Kikyo beamed.

"Sorry to ruin the hallmark moment," Kagome cut in, "But I thought you were tired of him for the day."

Kikyo gritted her teeth, "I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. May I ask why you're wearing nothing but a towel? Was I interrupting something?"

Inuyasha went a deep red, "No! No! Not at all! There's nothing to interrupt! Nothing!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "This lazy hanyou was laying on the couch instead of answering the door, so I had to stop mid-shower and make him."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, "Is that so? Did you not want to see me? Is that why you didn't answer the door?"

Inuyasha sighed, "No1 I just couldn't hear you!"

Kikyo stormed off, tears in her eyes. "You are no longer invited to dinner. Why don't you go eat shit with your roommate!"

Inuyasha sighed and closed the door. Then he glared at Kagome, "Must you ruin everything?"

"No," Kagome replied, "Not everything, just the Kikyo stuff. She's a bitch you know."

Inuyasha groaned and sat on the couch, "Well, so are you."

"So what am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Kagome asked randomly, idly twirling a strand that had freed itself from the towel wrapped around her head.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was clueless as to what she meant, "I don't know, live?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "While you're at school, what am I supposed to do? You can't just take me to school like you can for work."

Inuyasha tossed his head to the side, thinking for a moment, "I can if you're a student."

Kagome gave him this incredulous look, "You can't be serious."

Kagome sat in the office, in uniform, waiting for her schedule. _He was serious._

"So, where are you staying?" Although the secretary, Ms. Shintoshi could simply check the computer this was much more fun and time consuming.

Kagome blushed. _There's no way I can tell her. She'll jump to all the wrong conclusions! _Kagome instinctively glanced at Inuyasha for help, he was waiting outside the office pretending he had some other purpose there. But that was all it took.

Ms. Shintoshi grinned, "I_ see_."

Kagome blushed deeper, "See what?" But Ms. Shintoshi hadn't heard. She was busy looking at the computer.

She squealed, "You _are_. You're staying at Inuyasha's house! A boy and a girl living alone unsupervised!"

Kagome cringed, "It's not like that! He just- it's just- I'm new to this town and had no place to stay so he offered me his room! He's been sleeping on the couch since Saturday, when we met!"

Ms. Shintoshi grinned slyly, "Oh, you need to get to know each other better first. I understand."

Kagome groaned, "No! Er…I mean yes! No, I mean…nothing's gonna happen1 He has a girlfriend!"

Ms. Shintoshi rolled her eyes, "He's at the age where none of that matters, _trust _me."

The other secretary, Mrs. Shimura, came walking in, holding her schedule, "Trust you about what?" Ms. Shintoshi spilled everything she knew, easily.

"Well, let's ask the 'Good Samaritan' in!" she laughed, "Inuyasha, dearest, you can came in."

Inuyasha waltzed in hands in pockets, "What do you want?"

"We heard that Kagome, here, is slee- staying at your house," Mrs. Shimura.

Inuyasha blushed, "Uh…she is…but it's not like…nothing's happening…I have a girlfriend."

"We are aware, we'd just like to reward you for your kindness towards Kagome," for some reason, Ms. Shintoshi had an evil glint in her eyes.

"D-don't tell a single soul! Please, I don't need any rewards!" Inuyasha didn't need anyone else in the school knowing.

"Fine," both secretaries sighed, "We won't tell anyone."

Inuyasha thanked them then quickly pulled Kagome out of the room. He let go of her hand as soon as they were outside. "We have the same homeroom so c'mon!"

Kagome sighed, "I don't like school."

* * *

How'd you like it? Let me know! I'd like to shout out to

La Vixen de Amor

Lululuvsanime13 ()

iamdevishangel

GokusAngelGirl

Gunseng

Daddy's Pixie

Oh and what happened to Claire? Or Clouds-of-the-sky or inuyashaluvskagome909? I miss you guys! Especially Claire who hasn't reviewed in ages! She was my first fan and now she's gone! Woe is me!


	9. Chapter 9: Kouga

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Kagome was walking behind Inuyasha with a scowl. Suddenly someone popped up right in front of her.

"I couldn't help but notice the fact that I've never seen your beautiful face before," this voice belonged to a certain wolf demon who Kagome identified as Kouga.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That's because she's a new student, dumbass."

Kouga glared at him, "Shut up, mutt face!"

"Make me, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha glared.

Kagome, as cool as it would be, she didn't want to see a fight. "Inuyasha, calm down."

Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome, I will once this giant piece of trash gets the hell out of here."

"How do you know each other's name?" Kouga was a little disappointed.

"We're friends," Kagome and Inuyasha quickly replied.

Kouga smiled, "Then you won't mind if I escort Kagome the rest of the way to homeroom."

"Actually, I will," with that Inuyasha dragged Kagome away.

"You know, Inuyasha, he doesn't seem that bad," Kagome replied.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well then…never mind."

Inuyasha let go of her hand right before he entered the room. Then he walked in as usual, pretending as though he hadn't spent the past few minutes with Kagome. Then Kagome walked in, suddenly nervous. Especially when she had to introduce herself.

"Um…I'm Kagome Higurashi…and new to the school but I guess you guys can figure that out…."

"She's kinda stupid, isn't she?" One girl whispered to another.

Sango who was sitting in front of them whispered, "Well you are too."

"And…yeah," Kagome finished nervously then quickly took the empty seat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned, he did not want her sitting beside him. It'd just start rumors later.

"Did I sound stupid?" Kagome asked, head down.

"Of course not," Sango replied.

Eriko added, "Everyone's nervous on the first day."

Inuyasha wasn't a liar, "Yeah, you did. Your rambling did not help you at all. You should've shut up right after 'I'm Kagome Higurashi' and saved yourself the embarrassment."

The three of them glared at him. "Not helping," Sango muttered.

"Wasn't trying to," Inuyasha responded.

"How do you guys all know each other?" One girl inquired.

They all looked at each other when Sango answered, "Uh…she…she just moved here this weekend…and…and she lives in our neighbourhood! Yeah, so we hung out over the weekend. Yeah, that'd work."

"Oh, cool," the girl replied, "I'm Kimiko. I hope we'll be friends."

Kagome smiled, "Me, too."

"Too bad you can't be friends with Kikyo, though, she's one of the most popular girls in school."

Kagome sighed, "Why can't I be friends with Kikyo?" _Can she _tell _that we hate each other without us even talking to each other?_

"You and Inuyasha seem too close," Kimiko replied with a smile and then turned back to the front of the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha gritted their teeth. Eriko held back giggles and Sango smirked and Miroku, meanwhile…

Slap! Sango glared at him, admiring the handprint she had left on his cheek. "Miroku, you're this close to your death." Miroku, respectively, backed off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Can't you keep your hands off for one day?"

"You wish you knew what it felt like," Miroku remarked.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's what you think."

Eriko looked at him, "What do you mean?'

Inuyasha grinned, "Ask and you shall receive." All the girls moaned in disgust.

The day went pretty well, Kagome almost made two other friends. And she didn't have to tell anyone where she lived. No one noticed anything between the two and Kikyo actually talked to Inuyasha today. She was still mad but not too mad. But then…on the way home…

"Well, who do I see on her way home, but milady Kagome," Kouga smiled and Inuyasha tried not to gag.

Kagome made the mistake of smiling back, "Um…nice to see you Kouga." Another mistake.

"So can I walk you home?" Kouga replied.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" Miroku inquired, a little eager.

"Who?" Kouga replied.

"Ayame," they all responded.

"Oh, her, she can walk home by herself," Kouga replied.

"No I can't, Kouga, honey," Ayame appeared, "A lady must never walk home on her own."

Miroku saw this as his opportunity, "May I escort you?"

Ayame looked between Kouga and Miroku. She smiled, "Yes, you may." With that, they waltzed away, arm in arm with Sango glaring at them.

"You know, you could hide your jealousy a little better," Eriko commented and received a punch in the face.

"So…can I walk you home?" Kouga didn't even notice Ayame was there.

Kagome looked around nervously, "I'm not going home. The gang is hanging out at Inuyasha's house."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, we're all hanging out at my house."

"Then why isn't Miroku coming?" Kouga was very suspicious of this sudden arrangement.

"He's stupid," Sango answered, a little too angrily.

"Oh well…see you tomorrow, Kagome!" Kouga walked off, his friends suddenly appeared huffing and puffing. Then when they noticed he was gone, rushed to follow him.

"Wow, is he clueless, just as clueless as Hojo," Kagome sighed.

"Hojo?" they all turned to her.

* * *

You can guess what the next chapters about! And thanks to

Clouds of the Sky

twida

Daddy's Pixie

iamdevishangel

Annie Forest

Still no Claire.


	10. Chapter 10: The Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Kagome laughed sheepishly, "I forgot you guys don't know about him yet… Ah well! Let's go home now!" Inuyasha stopped Kagome.

"You can't just do stuff like that and get away like that," Inuyasha scowled, "Who the hell is Hojo?"

Eriko smiled and whispered to Kagome (loud enough for Inuyasha to hear), "Isn't he adorable when he's jealous?" Causing both to turn deep red.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous! I'm just curious, that's all!" Inuyasha replied.

"Then go kiss a guy and deal with it," Eriko smirked.

"Shut up. You stupid bitch. Kagome who the hell is Hojo?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hojo? Who's that?" Miroku appeared.

"Nice of you to join us," Sango replied with an icy voice, "How was you date?"

"No need to get snippy, Sango, I merely walked her home and then left, that's all," Miroku remarked.

"With you that's never all," Sango folded her arms.

"Can you guys deal with your relationship problems later? Kagome still hasn't said a word about Hojo," Inuyasha cut in before the yelling started.

Sango turned crimson, "There's no relationship!"

"Then what is your deal Sango?" Eriko replied and left Sango to sit on that thought.

"So…who's Hojo?" Inuyasha was so anxious to find out who this Hojo was.

Kagome took a deep breath, "He's my fiancé."

Inuyasha's left eye twitched, Eriko's eyes were wide, Sango's jaw hit the ground and Miroku was speechless. "WHAT?"

"See…it's customary for a princess to have a fiancé by my age…" Kagome explained.

"PRINCESS?"

"Yeah…I'm a princess who is going to marry Hojo against my stepfather's wishes," Kagome replied.

"STEPFATHER?"

"Yeah, that murderer…I still think he killed my mom," Kagome was pretty bad at this whole explaining thing.

"MURDERER?" Suddenly there was a thump. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Eriko sighed, "Overloaded."

Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"So your father died when you were five and your brother was one. Your mother remarried and then a year ago she 'mysteriously' died. You believe your stepfather, Naraku, killed her to gain all the power in the kingdom. He was the most horrid man you've ever met and he absolutely hated you. He sent your brother away and then your friends helped you run away because he was going to marry you off to a complete bore. Hojo, who you had no interest in but no matter how you subtly hinted at it (A/N: she made out with another dude right in front of him.) he never got it through?" Eriko clarified.

Kagome nodded, "That's pretty much it. Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Now that the information has come in small doses, I'll be okay…I guess."

Sango shook her head, "We should've never asked."

* * *

Thanks to the following once again:

Daddy's Pixie

Lululuvsanime13

GokusAngelGirl

Clouds of the Sky

See y'all next chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

"Oh so your brother was sent off to be a knight and you were going to be sent off to marry Hojo and live in Hojo's kingdom?" Eriko still had questions about Kagome's past.

"Are you like in love with that whole story?" Inuyasha inquired, tired after hearing about this all yesterday and this morning. He thought school would be his sanctuary.

"You're just irritated at the fact that Kagome is supposed to be married to someone else," Eriko stuck her tongue out.

Inuyasha glared at her while Sango agreed (with him), "It's fairly simple to understand, she's like the princess Cinderella who is forced to marry a boring prince. So she bolted with the help of her friends. Why are you asking about it?"

"What type of friends did you have?" Eriko wondered.

"They're a lot like a certain someone," Kagome sighed, "They were annoying."

Sango coughed, "Eriko."

"They were always forcing me to do stuff I hated doing," Kagome glared.

Miroku coughed, "Eriko."

"They always felt my love life was their business," Kagome added.

Inuyasha coughed, "Eriko."

"But they only wanted what was best for me," Kagome added, glossy-eyed.

Eriko stood proud waiting for the cough of her name. There was an eerie silence and she thought she saw a tumble weed roll by. "You guys are jerks you know that?"

Sango smiled, "But we're honest jerks."

Eriko ignored her, "So do you friends miss you? Do you miss them?"

Kagome looked horrified that Eriko would even ask that, "Of course! I wish they were hear right now!" Kagome opened the door to the history classroom and sat in her seat.

The teacher was about to begin the lesson when… _POOF!_ Three girls appeared in red, blue and yellow cloaks.

"Kagome! Kagome!" they screamed, "Thank god we got here before he did! You've got to hide! He's coming for you!"

The teacher jumped and the class looked at them wide-eyed.

"W-who the hell are you three?" Kouga cried.

The three glared at him then turned to Kagome. The one in the yellow cloak urged Kagome, "C'mon we've got to…uhh…what's going on?"

"School," Kagome replied nonchalant.

"School?" the girl in the red cloak inquired, "I need some info fast. Who looks cute?" She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"No-no-no-I have a-" he was cut off by her lips. Kikyo behind him grabbed the edge of her desk and dug her hands into the wood.

She wiped her lips just as the one in blue cloak whined, "No fair! I was gonna kiss him!"

Red replied, "You still can, it's not like I married him."

Inuyasha just shook his head from the shook of the first kiss, "No-no-no-my girlfriend-" Again he was cut off by a long kiss. Kikyo tilted the wood ever so slightly.

Yellow grinned when Blue was done. "My turn!"

"NO! DON'T!" Again he was ignored and yellow pressed her lips on his as long as possible. Suddenly a loud snap could be heard directly behind Inuyasha. Kikyo was holding two giant pieces of wood.

"Uhh…guys?" Kagome spoke to the three girls, "He has a girlfriend."

"OMG…so sorry…who's your girlfriend?" they asked Inuyasha.

"Uh…she's right behind me," Inuyasha was sort of in a daze from being kissed by three different girls one after another.

"Oh…she's not that pretty," Red replied, "You should go out with Kagome." Eriko burst out laughing.

Kagome and Inuyasha went deep red. Kagome screamed, "Yuka! Don't say that!"

Yuka looked surprised, "What's the big deal?"

Eriko between laughs managed, "She…she…kissed…him…too! They're...like… friends…now!"

Yuka, and the other two, presumably Eri and Ayumi, turned, "You kissed him, too?"

Kikyo snapped the two pieces of wood in half.

"Well…he…saved my life…" Kagome was so embarrassed.

"YOU KISSED **HIM**?" Kouga screeched, making her redder.

"Who kissed who?" Suddenly an adolescent male in royal robes appeared.

"Uh oh," Blue (Eri) cried, "Hojo's here."

"Kagome kissed Inuyasha," Eriko blurted out.

Hojo furrowed his brow, "Who's Inuyasha?"

"I'll help," Ayumi (Yellow) replied, "First gotta wipe out any personal information about Inuyasha…then information transfer!"

Kagome seethed, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, but kissing boys is more fun!" Yuka squealed.

Hojo turned to Inuyasha, "You defiled my fiancée!"

"Defiled?" Inuyasha nearly puked.

"FIANCÉE?!" Kouga cried.

"How can this get any more embarrassing?" Kagome whined.

Suddenly the P.A. system went on, "Wow, isn't Inuyasha a great kid," Ms. Shintoshi could be heard saying.

Inuyasha turned to the P.A. system alert. "No…they promised…they promised."

"Yeah, I know. Taking in that new girl Kagome." Mrs. Shimura replied.

"TAKING HER IN? AS IN _LIVING _WITH HER?" Kouga cried.

Kagome slammed her head against the desk.

"You liars! Liars!" Inuyasha screamed at the P.A. as though they could hear him.

"Oh no!" Ms. Shintoshi was _so believable_. "The P.A. system is on!"

"Oh my! But I guess we didn't tell anybody!" Mrs. Shimura responded.

Inuyasha continued to scream at the system even after it went off. "Liars! Liars!"

"Way to go, Kags!" Yuka smirked, "Making it to fourth base!"

"I haven't done anything! We didn't do anything!" Kagome screamed.

Hojo glared at Inuyasha, "How dare you deflower my fiancée?"

Inuyasha turned to him, "I haven't deflowered anything!"

SNAP! Kikyo snapped the wood some more.

"How could you Kagome?" Kouga sounded heartbroken.

"You know Ayame is your girlfriend, right?" Inuyasha responded.

"You know Kikyo is yours?" Kouga remarked.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "Do you want to start something?"

"Pay attention to me, you despicable creature!" Hojo snarled.

"Do you _want _me to hurt you?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome groaned, "Isn't there supposed to be a teacher here? Isn't this a classroom?"

The teacher sat munching on popcorn, "Better than TV."

To be continued...mwa ha ha ha ha!

Oh and this is becoming more and more popular, jus look at all the reviewers!

AnimeFreak12605  
Demonprincess25

krazygirl140

AniSky9  
Clouds of the Sky

Daddy's Pixie

GokusAngelGirl

Annie Forest

Lululuvsanime13

Lanie Zane

iamdevishangel

LoVe23

Maybe just a little

doggi girl

Thank you guys!


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Told you I would put your quotes at the beginning of each chapter, ketaramaru!

Ketaramaru:  
quotazonic-The teacher sat munching on popcorn, "Better than TV."

* * *

Just One Kiss

Eriko couldn't help but burst out laughing at the situation before her.

"Wait, Inuyasha and Kagome are living together, right? Does that mean they're married?" one naïve little fool inquired.

"We're not married!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh, so they're gonna be!" she replied.

"So, when is the wedding?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Which one?" Kagome was flustered.

"WHICH ONE?" Kouga cried.

Hojo looked at Kagome in shock, "You're not seriously getting married to this fool."

"No, seriously, do you _have _a _death wish _or something?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyo gritted her teeth and another loud snap rang out. "No one is getting married."

"Not on my watch," Hojo cried, "At least to him."

"Like are you too chicken to suicide or what?" Inuyasha replied.

"Why is this happening to me?" Kagome moaned.

Eriko burst out laughing again and Sango couldn't help but join her. Miroku grinned, as he knew she was distracted. SLAP!

"What did I _just _tell you about your hand and my ass?" Sango growled.

Eri smirked, "So glad we helped you meet the man of your dreams!"

"Shut up!" Kagome groaned, "You guys realize you're in a school right? Unauthorized visitors? Intruders?"

"Oh yeah!" Yuka grabbed the other two and Hojo and dragged them towards the office.

Once they were gone some of the mayhem died down, "Thank god," Kagome muttered, "Now that everyone's not all speaking at once I can think clearly."

"I don't like your fiancé," Inuyasha suddenly commented.

"Well, he doesn't like you either: Kagome replied.

"And you don't like him either," Inuyasha responded.

"Shut up," Kagome glared.

Inuyasha scowled, "Why don't you follow your own advice and dump the bitch."

Kikyo gritted her teeth and realized she suddenly had sawdust in her hand and large chunks of her desk were missing.

"Just shut up, I've been through a lot," Kagome snarled.

"So have I, in case you hadn't noticed," Inuyasha remarked.

"Could you love birds settle your relationship problems after school? I have a history lesson to teach," the teacher threw her empty popcorn bucket in the trash and picked up a piece of chalk.

"And you _just _realized that?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Your snide remark just earned you a detention, young man," the teacher remarked.

"Your fat ass just earned you the finger," Inuyasha remarked and gave her the finger.

"Do you want to double it?" and he shut up.

Kagome sighed, "I just realized how much I hate my friends. We did I want them here in the first place?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Sango smirked.

"Shut up!"

"So where are we gonna stay?" Ayumi inquired at lunch time, "I doubt there's anymore room at Inuyasha's house."

"Well there is at Sango's and Eriko's," Kagome replied and the previously mentioned agreed.

"I'll stay at Sango's," Eri responded.

"I'll stay at Eriko's," Yuka replied.

Ayumi frowned, "Where am I going to stay?"

Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"_HELL_ no," everyone replied and Miroku's face fell.

"You could stay at Kikyo's," Inuyasha quietly spoke up, "She has one extra room."

Everyone looked at him like he had just announced they'd all jump off a cliff. "How are we going to get Kikyo to agree to _that_?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I have my methods."

"Ewww! Gross!" Eriko nearly puked.

"Shut up," Inuyasha replied and headed towards his girlfriend. He whispered something and she looked up at him like he just asked her to house Hitler then looked at Ayumi. Ayumi sheepishly waved her hand and smiled nervously. Then she looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. She shook her head. He looked at her pleadingly. She frowned and shook her head. He made himself look sadder and got down on his knees like he was going to propose. Kikyo blushed at all the extra attention. The she nodded, she looked like she was desperate for him to get off his knees. He smirked then kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," was all they heard from his mouth.

"That was your method?" Eriko inquired.

Inuyasha smirked, "It got the job done, didn't it?"

"I thought it was gonna get her done," Eriko muttered.

"You thought wrong," Inuyasha smirked.

Thanks y'all for reviewing! I love you!

La Vixen de Amor

haji

GokusAngelGirl

LoVe23

Daddy's Pixie

Annie Forest

xMoonxHimex

iamdevishangel

Demonprincess25

Maybe just a little

krazygirl140

Lululuvsanime13

inuyashaluvskagome909

Clouds of the Sky

Ketaramaru


	13. Chapter 13: Hojo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

chapter12 -quote- Ayumi frowned, "Where am I going to stay?"

Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"HELL no," everyone replied and Miroku's face fell.

* * *

Just One Kiss

Hojo suddenly appeared, "I don't see the point in registering at this school. We're returning home anyway."

Kagome looked at him, "We as in you and who?"

"You and me, obviously," Hojo had no clue.

"No Hojo. Not in this lifetime. I ran away for a reason. And now that my friends are here, I've got none," Kagome replied.

"What about Souta?" Hojo inquired.

"My brother? If and when he returns, there are obvious signs as to my whereabouts, besides, he had actually decided to study magic so he can get here on his own," Kagome answered.

"What about our marriage?" here Inuyasha snorted.

"We can still get married here," Kagome left out the fact that she had no intention of marrying him whatsoever. "Just not now."

"I don't want to wait," Hojo nearly whined.

"Well, I do. I think I'm a little young to start even considering marriage," again she left out the fact that she was no way inclined towards entering holy matrimony with him.

"Don't you love me?" Hojo replied and Inuyasha snorted again.

"Love has nothing to do with it," notice she didn't say yes or no.

"Especially since she doesn't love you," Inuyasha added.

"This is not your place _hanyou_," Hojo cut in.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Her staying or leaving isn't yours _hobo_."

Hojo turned away from Inuyasha and onto Kagome. "Could you at least stay with me instead of _him_?"

"Where? In your imaginary house?" Kagome replied nearly laughing, "In case you haven't noticed, you own nothing here and Inuyasha has a nice comfy bed."

Hojo responded, "What about a hotel?"

"And we'd pay with what? Your invisible money? Besides, I can stay at Inuyasha's for free," Kagome replied.

"Now that I think about it, where is Hojo going to stay?" Eri wondered aloud.

Inuyasha sat and thought, "I hear dumpsters are nice this time of year."

"Yes, and they have the cheapest clothes, don't they?" Hojo remarked. Inuyasha growled in response.

"Miroku has some room," Sango replied, "And his hand is going to stay as far away from you as possible."

Miroku sighed, "Fine, Hojo can stay at my house."

"Why must I stay at _his _friend's house?" Hojo inquired.

"Because it's better than living on 124 non-existent avenue," Inuyasha answered.

"Besides, Miroku's my friend too, sort of…well by association, he is," Kagome added.

"I guess this will have to do until we return," Hojo replied and Kagome was amazed at how oblivious he could be.

They were all walking home when Kouga showed up. Inuyasha, instinctively, began to growl.

"Uh…Kagome…wow…today was…uh…" Kouga was at a lost for words, to bad he didn't go away.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "Sorry for the overflow, luckily you didn't react like Inuyasha did."

Kouga, unfortunately, took the smile as some form of flirting. "So…are you free tomorrow night."

"No," Inuyasha and Hojo answered at the same time.

Kouga glared at them and then looked at Kagome.

"Uhh…I'm not sure…" she wasn't sure how to reject him without hurting his feelings. "I think I have work…or something…"

Kouga's brows furrowed in confusion, "Work? I didn't think you have a job from what Kikyo was saying."

"Kikyo?" Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a glare like that was somehow his fault. Inuyasha shrugged, mouthing the words 'I'm not her parasite, I'm not with her all the time. How am I supposed to know what that's about?"

"Uh…I'm…I'm…doing the chores at Inuyasha's house! I have to pay him rent somehow!" she giggled.

Hojo turned to Inuyasha, "How dare you demand that a princess work under you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome's excuse was as transparent as glass. But Kagome begged, with her eyes, that he go along with it. "Yeah, what of it, she did say she was eternally in my gratitude."

Kagome looked at him, surprised, "I can't believe you remember my exact words."

"It was only like three days ago," Inuyasha shrugged, "Besides it's not like I have a busy schedule or something."

Kouga stared at disbelief, "Why don't you do your own chores, lazy ass! How could you make a beautiful, dainty lady such as Kagome cook and clean for filth like you!"

"First off, I'm never letting her anywhere near my kitchen, ever. Secondly, I do the laundry for both of us and cook. She just has to clean up after to me a little. Thirdly, how dare _you _of all people call me filth? Do you not recall that you are in no position to go out with Kagome, anyway? Or has Ayame magically disappeared?" Inuyasha responded.

Kouga looked away sheepishly ashamed at himself, "At least I'm not poor."

"Neither am I," Inuyasha reminded him, "I just choose not to go straight to my grandparents for every little thing. Does being self-sufficient make me poor? I don't think so, you mangy mutt."

Kouga simply glared, unable to respond. Hojo, however, still had a lot to say.

"Forcing Princess Kagome to do anything for you makes you poor!"

"She was fine being just plain Kagome before you arrived, so I don't see how all of a sudden we should treat her differently! You think you know exactly what she wants but it's clear as day that she doesn't want you! All you ever do is think of yourself. And what you want for her! What kind of a fiancé are you?" Inuyasha replied.

"What do you know about her?" Hojo replied.

"Everything I need to know, _Hobo_," Inuyasha snarled in response, "You should back off before someone 'accidentally' slits your throat."

Kagome shifted uneasily. "Please don't fight guys."

"Why do you even hang out with this pig?" Hojo cut in, "He's a half breed after all."

Before Inuyasha could react, Kagome did. "Hojo, why don't you shut up? Okay, no one needs your opinion on every little thing. You were such a nice guy before, I don't know what happened but I don't like it. I really don't want to see right now. Hojo, leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"LEAVE," Kagome was so scary everyone shuffled away. Kouga got the hell out of there as fast as possible and his friends, who had just arrived, rushed to follow him. Hojo took the hint and bailed, he had no idea where he was going but he was getting out of there fast.

I had major writer's blockage. Thanks for the support reviewers

Demonprincess25

doggi girl

Clouds of the Sky

Daddy's Pixie

Ketaramaru

Justapnut

GokusAngelGirl

andrea


	14. Chapter 14: Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha stood, shocked at Kagome. She was scary…and defending him. Yeah, the defending him part.

"I'm so sorry about Hojo. He's not usually this mean. Or this inconsiderate," Kagome apologized, "I'm so sorry for his behaviour! Don't worry, he'll never say that ever again."

"You mean you're not done?" Inuyasha was stunned, too stunned to be angry. There didn't seem to be any point in being angry anymore. She was being angry enough for the both of them.

"Oh no, that wasn't anything compared to what's about to happen to him!" Kagome glared ominously.

"Wow, I'd really hate to be Hojo, right now," Eriko whispered.

"If you _were _Hojo, you wouldn't be Hojo any longer," Miroku responded.

Sango added, "I bet Hojo wishes he was _you_ right now."

Kagome sighed, "But for now, let's go home. I don't know what Hojo was saying."

"And he has no idea where he was going," Miroku piped up, "My house is in the total opposite direction."

"It suddenly occurs to us, that when we removed personal info from our memories, we might've removed addresses and phone numbers and such," Ayumi inputted.

"I'll go get him," Miroku turned and headed in Hojo's direction.

"_Sooo_…what're are we gonna do now?" Eri wondered.

"I've got work, I don't know about you," Inuyasha answered.

"That means I'm going shopping!" Kagome chirped.

"If you have money!" Inuyasha mocked.

"Fine, I'll just chat with Sumiko then," Kagome frowned.

Eriko added, "Me and a giant hotdog hat have got a date at the taco stand." Pretty much no one understood that.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She means, she's got work. She works at the hotdog stand and Yuki works in the taco stand beside. Yuki is her-"

"Shut up or I'll blurt out every embarrassing moment you've ever experienced from two years to puberty!" Eriko interrupted.

"Ooh!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all suddenly understood.

"So…wait? Inu and Kags are going to Inu's work place. Eriko is going to the mall to work…and…what are the rest of you doing?" Yuka inquired.

"Babysitting then work," Sango replied. (Someone forgot Miroku!)

"Oh, then what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Kagome wasn't sure, "You guys haven't met Sumiko yet…"

"No! No way! Bad enough that I'm taking you but those three…? No way! Not in a millions years!" Inuyasha replied.

"Wow, Inu! You work at a clothing boutique!" Eri exclaimed.

"Shut up, shut the hell up," Inuyasha was still sulking.

"Whatever, I can't believe you're still sulking! I mean, you did get what you wanted too!" Kagome cried.

"I should hardly count as a negotiation," Kikyo replied.

"You should hardly count as attractive but apparently Inuyasha finds something in you. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in you," Kagome muttered.

"You should hardly count as a non-bitchy person but apparently my little pup finds something in you. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in you," Kikyo retorted.

"My little pup?" Yuka repeated.

"Shut up, shut the hell up," Inuyasha responded.

"Wow, that was fun!" Eri commented, "I think me and Sumiko would get along famously!" She grinned at all the jokes Sumiko made.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Ayumi wondered aloud.

"I'm gonna go kick Hojo's ass…with words, of course," Kagome said, despite that everyone had the idea that by 'words' she really meant 'fists'.

Before Inuyasha could answer Ayumi's question, Kikyo replied, "Inuyasha and I are going for a walk."

"Aww, isn't that romantic?" Yuka responded bitterly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So what're we gonna do?" Ayumi inquired.

"Go home," Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome responded.

"How? We have no idea where they are!" Yuka cried.

"Fine, I'll walk you guys home," Kagome responded and began to lead them away.

"We need to talk," Kikyo announced at the end of their walk at the same time Kagome stopped Hojo.

"Uh…okay," Inuyasha and Hojo simultaneously replied.

Inuyasha and Kikyo

"I really don't think you and Kagome should hang out as much as you do," Kikyo began.

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't really-"

"Like you guys shouldn't hang out, ever," Kikyo continued, "It's giving people the wrong idea. And we haven't been spending much time together since she came along…we've haven't spend anytime together…at all…"

"We just did!" Inuyasha cried, "Or did that walk not count!"

"That was like 10 minutes, we used to hang out everyday for like two hours!" Kikyo responded.

"Well I have a life outside of you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo glared, "You never would've said that before she came."

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't see what you friggin problem is! If you weren't such a bitch you and her could even be friends!"

"Why would I want to befriend that whore!"

"How is she a whore?"

"She's got Hojo, Kouga and you-"

"I knew it! You just don't like the fact that we are living in the same house! You don't trust me!" Inuyasha screeched.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust _her_!" Kikyo spat.

"Well sex is one of those things that take two to tango," Inuyasha remarked.

"…"

"Exactly! You think if she suggested it, I'd cheat on you!"

"…"

"You're incredible, you know that! You really think that, don't you?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it, "You really don't trust me at all!"

"Well, it's hard to when you guys spend every moment together! And don't think I can't see the 'chemistry' between you two! And you guys are so obvious when it comes to flirting!" Kikyo responded, catching Inuyasha off guard.

But he quickly recovered, "You're unbelievable! You're just unbelievably jealous! It's…it's mind-blowing!"

"Just pick, me or her?" Kikyo cried.

"So you want me to just ditch this girl in a world she knows little about? Force Kagome to survive on nothing?" Inuyasha replied, "You really think I can be that heartless?"

Kikyo glared, "No, but I didn't think you could be this promiscuous!"

"You know what, I really don't think I can go out with such a heartless bitch!" Inuyasha seethed.

"So you're picking her over me!" Kikyo cried incredulously.

"Basically," Inuyasha snorted then left, "We're through."

Kikyo stood there shocked, Inuyasha had just broken up with her…because of Kagome. "Just you wait, Kagome. No one ever takes my Inuyasha away from me. No one…"

Hojo and Kagome

"I can't believe you said that to Inuyasha! He's helping me and you act like a bastard to him, that was uncalled for!" Kagome began.

"Sleeping with you is being nice to you!" Hojo cried.

Kagome seethed, "Are you a dope? Do you really think I would sleep with him after knowing him less than a week?!"

"That's right, I almost forgot he was a half-breed for a second," Hojo remarked.

"That's got nothing to do with it, don't think I'm a racist like you! By the way, apologize! Hojo, you have to show them you're not as bad as you're behaving," Kagome replied.

"Why should I?" Hojo responded.

"Because you're not an ass! And you didn't mean such horrible words!" Kagome retorted.

"I never said that," Hojo was being as stubborn as Inuyasha.

"Please," Kagome softened for this part.

"Move out of Inuyasha's house and then I will," Hojo answered.

Kagome rejected his offer, "No way and live where?! Just apologize we shouldn't have to negotiate this!"

"No apology for the mutt unless you move out," Hojo was determined.

"Fine, then I guess you'll just remain an ass in their eyes. You know it's not just Inuyasha, who you insulted," Kagome was not giving in.

"Like I care," Hojo scoffed.

"Fine, but you know you might as well as cancel your weddings plans," that catches Hojo's attention, "because I don't marry racist assholes." Then Kagome stormed off.

"But Kagome…" Hojo's reply fell on deaf ears. "Inuyasha you will pay! For I shall make you cookies, but not any cookies, they shall be POISON cookies made with extra poison and will spell your demise in delicious, chunky chocolate chips! You will enjoy every sweet, warm, soft bite unaware that you're slowly cutting short your life span! Ha ha! Now…where can I get poison cookie dough?"

I just had to put that last part in, haha! I think I left out the reviewers from the last chapter so here's the combined list!

La Vixen de Amor

haji

GokusAngelGirl

LoVe23

Daddy's Pixie

Annie Forest

xMoonxHimex  
iamdevishangel

Demonprincess25

Maybe just a little

krazygirl140

Lululuvsanime13

inuyashaluvskagome909

Clouds of the Sky

Lanie Zane

Justapnut

andrea

mz.demon-inuyasha

doggi girl

Thanks and sorry for the late update, was kinda buzy!


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha burst into his house, with almost a sense of pride. He smirked, he had something his friends wound undoubtedly disbelieve. But don't get him wrong, he is sad about the terrible end to a great relationship but…he's got to be optimistic. He walked in to find an enraged Kagome blowing off steam, a curious Eriko trying to pry and the 'would be couple' simply eavesdropping.

"Hey, guys," he used a certain tone that would, draw the attention towards himself.

Eriko looked at him with a sidelong glance, "What's up?"

"Well…" Inuyasha had planned to ease into it but…for some reason…his mouth didn't agree. "I broke up with Kikyo!" He looked around to gage his friends' reactions. Eriko was wide-eyed in disbelief and Sango…was…well trying to pick her jaw off of the ground. Kagome looked ecstatic. Miroku was, oddly, gazing out the window.

"No way, _you _broke up with _her_. Not possible! Unbelievable! You were whipped more than cream!" Eriko gasped and put a scowl on Inuyasha's face.

"I was not," Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah, you were," Sango replied, "And this news, it…well shatters my whole world. I mean, if you can break up with Kikyo then maybe fish can fly and men can have children!" Oddly enough, Inuyasha was not amused. At all.

"Grr…" he felt a low growl erupt from his throat.

Kagome laughed, "I believed in you. I knew it would happen someday…just thirty years in the future when you find out the kid's not yours."

Inuyasha was strangely not cheered up by Kagome's belief in him. She hadn't even known him that long and she even thought he couldn't do it.

"Like I said, whipped like cream!" Eriko repeated.

Inuyasha decided to ignore the girls and turned to Miroku. He hadn't spoken at all. All he had done was stare out the window. "What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped after impatiently waiting for 2 minutes.

"Oh," Miroku looked a little startled, "I was just looking for the pigs."

"Pigs?" Inuyasha had thought his friend had lost it.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if they'll fly by now that you've broken up with Kikyo," Miroku responded.

"Pigs aren't going to fly by, Miroku," Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Oh," Miroku turned his gaze downward.

"What're you looking at now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm just wondering if you can tell when hell freezes over," Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil when he was suddenly alerted to the presence of Kagome's three friends.

"Is it really that hard to believe that he broke up with Kikyo?" Yuka inquired, "I mean, she was a huge bitch."

"Yeah, but she was his bitch," Eriko answered in daydreaming tone. Inuyasha could've punched her face in.

"Besides," Sango added, holding back giggles, "They have been going out since junior high. No one, and I mean, no one thought even the heavens, themselves, could break those two apart."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm tired of talking about this…"

"Not so fast," Eriko piped up, "Not that the impossible has happened, we need to know why."

"Why…?" Inuyasha vaguely remembered something about Kagome but…Eriko wasn't someone who should know that. "Oh…I…I…" he needed to come up with something believable but unfortunately that wonderful brain of his was running on empty. Suddenly…light bulb! "So, Kagome what happened with you and Hojo?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Ayumi, Yuka and Eri had this sparkle in their eyes.

Eriko looked at Inuyasha suspiciously but accepted the subject change, "Did your 'talk' end up the way his did?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha but answered the question, "You could say that. Long story short, I told that bastard that if he was gonna be a jerk then I'm not gonna be his bride."

"So you called off the engagement?" Inuyasha wondered in disbelief.

"No, I decided I would be the groom," Kagome replied sarcastically and received some giggles from her friends.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Just making sure, because I thought you 'didn't want to hurt his feelings' blah, blah."

Kagome remarked, "Well maybe I realized that 'the sooner the better' blah, blah!" Everyone could tell this was the beginning of a fight about something they had missed.

"Uhh…so what do Hojo say? I'm sure he didn't take it well," Eri cut in.

Kagome snapped out of her glare and thought back, "Something about cookies and Inuyasha…I don't know I wasn't really listening after I delivered my line." Everyone gave her questioning look and Kagome shrugged, "I don't understand boys, I date 'em."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Too bad for us." Kagome snorted in response.

Eriko felt a smile crawling onto her face. But she still had one question left unanswered, "Why did you break up with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gulped, he needed something quick and something good. Anything that would be able to hide the real reason. But what? What? "Um…to be honest…I couldn't take Kikyo's jealousy." That was the truth.

"Jealousy? Over what?" Eriko unfortunately needed more.

"Yes, Inuyasha, who was she jealous of?" Miroku's tone alerted him that they all already knew but Inuyasha wasn't about to admit it.

Inuyasha needed a name. Any name. Any name but Kagome's of course. "Sumiko," he replied before thinking.

"Sumiko?" Sango nearly choked (on what, anyone could guess).

Kagome looked at him skeptically, "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Sumiko. She said she was tired of Sumiko's shameless flirting. I told her that she had nothing to fear, I mean, I'm her boyfriend not Sumiko's. Then she said sure, like that'll stop me. I glared at her and demanded to know what she was talking about and then she said she saw the twinkle in my eye that I got when I was Sumiko…it was ridiculous so I broke up with her so she could clear her head." Inuyasha had to admit that was pretty good and believable.

"Really?" Eriko was still suspicious.

"I knew you had a thing for Sumiko," Eri cried. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Maybe this wasn't that good an idea.

"Not you, too! I don't like Sumiko," Inuyasha's reddening face didn't help much.

"O…M…G!" Kagome squealed, "You _do _like her! I knew she liked you but…"

"Personally, I didn't think she was your type," Miroku commented.

Sango shook her head, "You have the worst taste in women." Inuyasha had everyone fooled but Eriko…or so he thought…

"We **have **to hook you to up! You are _so _asking her out!" Inuyasha tried to hide his smirk when he noticed the gleam in Eriko's eyes. She wasn't fooled…no she was far from it. She's just testing him but how is he gonna pass?

I updated too soon, no reviewers to thank...aww...

Uh...oh! Your dearest author requires your assistance! After I finish either Just A Kiss or TBVE I'm going to start a new story. I ask of you to tell me which one I should start first!

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But Something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soo assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell what kind of zany adventures will ensue? (A/N: it's the same sorta genre as this story!)

So...Three Wishes or...uh...Untitled...? You decide!


	16. Chapter 16: Test

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

**Note: **Uh…I'm slowly realizing that virtually NO ONE (sorry for the _two _people that did) answered my question about which fanfic should I right next? Do you people _not care_? I request your guidance and you snub me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the reviews and I'm not mad at you per se, it's just that…well…Just A Kiss is…bom bom ba…almost OVER! And I really need to know. And _literally _no one has come up with suggestions for the untitled fanfiction! So here's my request again (oh and I warn you I will slip it in the fanfic at the beginning and end over and over until I get at least 10 responses and it'll even be in the middle!):

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soo assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell what kind of zany adventures will ensue? (A/N: it's the same sorta genre as this story!)

So...Three Wishes or...uh...Untitled...? You decide!

* * *

Just One Kiss

Inuyasha walked nervously into work, his whole troupe of friends had decided that they'd all ditch work to see him ask Sumiko out. Had it been one or two of them, he could've sneaked Sumiko away and filled her in on what was going on and then ask her out. But no, they all had to bring their fat asses over to work with him.

"Hey Sumiko!" Eriko smiled widely and waved, making sure Sumiko would notice and come over. Inuyasha blankly wondered if anyone else could see the evil glint in her eye.

"Hey, Eriko…and Sango…and…Miroku...and Kagome…and Eri, Ayumi…my god! You're all here…at once!" Sumiko cried, not noticing Yuka's angry face.

"Uh…yeah," Inuyasha replied, "I'm become quite popular." Inuyasha chuckled nervously, trying to remember where all the emergency exits where. This _was _after all, an emergency, to him, anyway.

Eriko grinned (maliciously), "Inuyasha's got something to ask you!"

"Yes…?" Sumiko's wide-eyed, expectant stare only made Inuyasha more nervous and red.

"Uh…I was…I was…" Inuyasha felt his face get redder and redder.

"You were…?" Sumiko was only making him more nervous.

"You were…?" Eriko tried to push him into saying it.

Inuyasha took one look at Eriko and he knew she couldn't win. He wouldn't let her. He cleared his throat. "Sumiko, will you go out with me?" Sumiko's response was an impossibly high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You are asking me out…_now_?" Sumiko thought she was going to faint with happiness.

"What do you mean '_now_'?" Everyone replied.

"To like me enough to ask me out _while _dating Kikyo!" Sumiko squealed again.

"Kikyo and I broke up!" Inuyasha cried while Eriko muttered, "That makes you _happy_?"

Sumiko's smile fell but only for a moment. She squealed and Eriko and Inuyasha, once again, clutched their ears in hopes of stopping the bleeding. "Inuyasha Taisho is still asking _me _out! I'm his rebound girl! Oh my god! I am so happy I could DIE!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched ever so slightly as Sumiko squealed again. Kagome just stood in shock. "And you're _okay _with that? Seriously?"

Sumiko gushed, "It's better than nothing."

Sango shook her head in disgust, "You must _really _like Inuyasha then."

"And you really like perverts," Sumiko muttered. Sango glared after having obviously heard that.

Sumiko practically declared to the mountains at school the next day. Inuyasha sighed, this was **not **what he needed. Not at all, especially since he had basically lost all hearing due to all the screeching Sumiko and her friends did. Eriko pouted with her ears flattened the whole day. Obviously the noise was more than she could take.

Inuyasha sighed as he realized that he would have to deal with this for a few days or so at work and at school until Sumiko finally got used to the idea. A few days passed pretty fast (meaning that when he arrived at work **that same day** she had already calmed down).

Sumiko had sneaked up on him when he was off alone fixing up the alignment of dresses so it was from size small to large (as his boss so bitchily reminded him that each and every time he came to work).

"Inuyasha," she cooed causing a shiver down his spine as she spiraled her finger on his shoulder.

"Don't _do _that!" he cried, referring to the sneaking up and _maybe _the finger thing.

Sumiko smiled, "Inuyasha, honey," she really, really liked the idea of being his girlfriend. I mean really. "I was just wondering…"

Inuyasha sighed, knowing Sumiko…well…he had no idea what it was because she was so unpredictable…but he _did _know that he probably didn't like it…probably.

"Why did you ask me out?" Sumiko wondered. She did know that he was a little oblivious of a heavy amount of her flirting and rarely ever returned the favour. So she had figured that they were a little less than friends and nothing more. So when question came to mind that fateful day when he asked her out that she, at the time, had dared not ask for fear of it undoing it all.

Inuyasha froze. _Should I tell her? Shouldn't I? _Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to tell her for several reasons. First off, the reason wasn't the kind that girlfriends like to hear. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. But knowing Sumiko, she wouldn't be bothered. Secondly, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. But then again…Sumiko wouldn't blab anything. So he sucked up his doubts and…

"Well Eriko wanted to know why I had broke up with Kikyo but I couldn't tell her because…well… I just couldn't so I needed a convenient reason and…um…err…you were one but then it spun out of control…they all assumed that…I really did like you…see I told them that Kikyo that she was jealous of you…and then they thought that I liked you and it got out of hand and then eventually…it led to this!" Inuyasha blurted (run-on sentence to emphasize).

Sumiko smiled knowingly and winked, "Oh…okay. I'll play along…_for now_." Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily at that. "So…why did you break up with Kikyo?" Sumiko tried to sound nonchalant but her voice squeaked with curiosity.

Inuyasha sighed, no point in lying, "**Technically**, Kagome."

Sumiko nodded knowingly, "Elaborate."

"Well…Kikyo wanted me to ditch and avoid Kagome because she was jealous or something. But I couldn't do that! My mom didn't raise me that way! I _have _to help out and I especially can't dump her onto the streets now. I have a conscience! But Kikyo didn't understand. So she gave me an ultimatum: cut off connections with Kagome or she'd have to with me. And I…had to just let her go to deal with herself," Inuyasha blurted out again, realizing he had some unchecked emotions still left over.

"Oh," Sumiko's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't even know that Kikyo anymore. She was being so…so mean," Inuyasha sounded a bit like a little child as he pouted.

"Well…things aren't always as they appear," Sumiko replied.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed an blew his bangs out of his face, "I know."

Inuyasha sat in bed that night wondering. _Which would be a better fanfic to start with Three Wishes (a horror in which he and his friends, minus Kagome plus Kikyo, come across a genie's lamp and quickly learn to be careful what you wish for) or the untitled one (a comedy in which Inuyasha changes into a human girl on the night of a new moon, Kagome is an newbie miko struggling with her powers, Sango is a tomboy feminist and Miroku is…well…a perverted monk. There differences is what get them ended up in jail together). Which one is better? What happens is Three Wishes? What is a good title for the untitled one? How do they get out of jail? And what kind of zany adventures would ensue once they do? _Inuyasha was filled with questions and couldn't wait until reviewers finally help PinkCatsy so she could answer them for him.

You see! I warned you! I need your votes! Vote already! And if you like both then tell me so! It still counts! So vote! Here's my offer again if you somehow missed it!

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soo assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell what kind of zany adventures will ensue? (A/N: it's the same sorta genre as this story!)

So...Three Wishes or...uh...Untitled...? You decide! And I need a title for untitled...so if you vote for untitled could you at least give me a title (don't be discouraged to vote for it though if you can't think of one). Oh and thanks to my reviewers! I still love you!

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

iamdevishange

demonprincess25

krazygirl140

Clouds of the Sky

Lanie Zane

inuyashaluvskagome909

Justapnut


	17. Chapter 17: Poison Cookie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

**Note: **Finally people are listening to me outside of the story but I'm like two responses short but Three Wishes keeps coming in the lead. But then the untitled one (still haven't found one that I like) so here's their summaries again. With the untitled one re-done so people don't give me the wrong ideas.

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soon assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell. After the beginning of a new friendship and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for freedom, what will these oddballs do? What kind of zany trouble could they get in? Has Inuyasha had any of his questions answered? (No, not enough of you had answered!)

Just A Kiss

Inuyasha sat staring down at what he had assumed was supposed to be food (according to what the lunch lady, which he had assumed was a lady, had told him). He nearly jumped when it seemed to blink back at him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Eriko wondered from across the table, mouth filled with the neon green stuff.

"No! Are you CRAZY? I want to live, you know!" Inuyasha cried, pushing aside the food.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's why I make my lunch."

"_I_ make you lunch," Inuyasha corrected.

"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango laughed, "You are so…"

"Awesome," Inuyasha and Kagome finished for her.

"Yeah, together," Eriko added, wiping the green stuff onto her sleeve.

Inuyasha shot her a glare as Miroku shook his head in shame. It was quite a picture.

"You guys deserve to be in a commercial or something," Yuka managed between bites of a sandwich.

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "Mmm, these sandwiches are good Kagome."

"Naturally," Kagome smiled.

"Because _I _made them," Inuyasha added sharply.

"Again, whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Eri was about to say something when Hojo approached, grinning like a freak.

"Inuyasha, I've noticed you haven't eaten anything…perfect," Hojo mused before actually speaking to Inuyasha, "I have some cookies for you. I felt we started on the wrong foot."

"You deeply insulted me with a racist comment and insinuated that I slept with your fiancée," Inuyasha replied, "But I can't refuse cookies!"

Hojo nearly sighed in relief. His whole plan would be ruined if Inuyasha didn't take the cookies.

Kagome smiled up at Hojo. _Maybe nice Hojo is back._ "Wow, that's real nice of you Hojo."

"Nice is my middle name," Hojo responded, trying to keep the ice out of his voice.

"Really?" Ayumi wondered before getting an 'are you really that stupid' look.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he ate the last cookie. "Those were the best choco-chip cookies I've ever had with the exception of mine…"

"Yes! Yes! You ate them all…in less than five minutes! Wow…anyway…yes!" Hojo grinned maliciously and waited.

Inuyasha looked at him weird, "What is up with you? Do you really think you're that bad a cook? You're probably better than Kagome…she can't even use an microwave."

Kagome growled, "Shut up."

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Hojo screamed in frustration, "It should've killed your already. I mean, you ate them all!"

Eriko eyed Hojo suspiciously, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hojo looked around and then sighed. He turned and headed towards his locker, muttering, "How could my plan fail? It was perfect!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Eriko redirected her question at those who knew Hojo best. The three shook their heads and Kagome shrugged.

"Didn't you say that he said something about cookies after you dumped his ass?" Sango so carefully asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I think he said poison cookies or some stupid shit like that and chocolate chips but I wasn't really listening. I was too proud to care."

Everyone turned to Inuyasha in fear, "**Poison **cookies?"

Kagome nodded, "I think. Why? Is that bad?"

Miroku could've slapped Kagome for her stupidity. "Uh…well…probably! Did you not hear Hojo scream Inuyasha should be dead by now? Did you not see Inuyasha eat _all _the cookies? He must have enough poison in him right now to wipe out a small village!"

Eriko nodded, "Yeah but…Hojo did say that his death would be instantaneous? He's not dead, maybe because he's a hanyou?"

"Do the words 'enough to wipe out a small village' mean nothing to you?" Miroku seethed.

Inuyasha looked indifferent, "The idiot probably forgot to put poison in the cookies."

Meanwhile…

Hojo screamed into his locker in frustration. "Stupid cookies! What the hell went wrong?" As he pulled away from the locker, something caught his eye. He pulled out the plastic jug filled with a dark liquid. "The poison? The poison was at school the whole FRIGGIN' time!" Hojo thought back, "Then what the hell did I put in the cookies?"

Back in the cafeteria…

Inuyasha licked his lips, "But those cookies were so damn tasty. I've never had anything like them. It was chocolate chip but there was a hint of…vanilla in it. I think I need to remember that."

Eriko grinned, "Yeah that way the Goody-Two Shoes Foundation will have the best cookies in the world for their Bake Sale! You will be the envy of all the other soccer moms!"

Inuyasha glared. "Just because I can cook and you can barely read, doesn't mean you have to be so jealous."

Sango snickered and Miroku smirked. Then his hand reached below…

"You idiotic jackass! Baka! Baka!" Sango cried, swearing in every language she knew then slapped him right across the face.

Miroku rubbed his sire face, "Did I really deserve that?"

Everyone replied, "Yes."

Thank y'all for reviewing and again for answering my plea but it's not enough. And vene if your indecisive just say both. Oh and just so you know...(tears up) this is probably the second last chapter. Thanks for being my fans...but this is where we go on hiatus...until a possible sequel possibly comes out possibly sometime in the possible future. Kim Possible.

Claire Cooper

Justapnut

Clouds of the Sky

LanieZane

demonprincess25

BoiH8er

xXkagome07Xx

haji

Cookiegirl123


	18. Chapter 18: The End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Sorry for the wait! My keyboard was being a bitch and stopped working. So I had to use the stupid on-screen one which takes twice as long.

Just A Kiss

Hojo paced, he couldn't take it anymore! He's poison plan had failed and that stupid hanyou was still alive. And Kagome, his precious Kagome, was still hanging out with him. Whenever she looked at him, her gaze seemed to get fonder and fonder whether she realized it or not. And, even with a new girlfriend, Inuyasha's gazes were the same. He was not gonna let that half-breed end up with his bride-to-be. He had to marry her as soon as possible, no matter what.

"Mwa ha ha! Bwa ha ha! Ku ku ku ku!" (Evil villains in Japan, actually laugh like that) Hojo laughed maniacally as he thought about his vile plot. And it was going to work, too. There was no way he was going to get foiled again.

Kagome sat giggling with her friends (Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. The others had to have a 'talk' with their history teacher). Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and was utterly shocked.

"Koga? What?" she wondered but before he could answer a sharp pain in his skull.

"Unh…" Koga moaned then collapsed.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

Inuyasha walked out of history to the sound of Kagome's screams. That and her three idiotic companion yelling about hobos or something. But Kagome's screams were more important. He rushed towards the sound to find Hojo carrying Kagome over his shoulder, presumably against her will. The way she was screaming, pounding on his back and flailing her legs showed that. Inuyasha rushed towards her, heart beating a mile a minute. "Kagome…" Inuyasha found himself repeating.

When Inuyasha caught up to Kagome, the hobo thing began to make sense. "Hojo," Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell are you doing with Kagome?"

"I'm taking her home. What's it matter to you?" Hojo challenged him with his eyes. He smirked when Inuyasha faltered.

"S-she's my friend," Inuyasha's voice grew firm near the end. "And you're in **no place** to take her anywhere."

"Oh really?" Hojo, again, challenged him, "Why is that?"

"Because, first off, you and her have no relationship," Inuyasha found himself shockingly happy with that statement.

"That doesn't mean we can't get married," Hojo said in a tone that sent shivers done Kagome's spine. Kagome let herself remain silent, her voice had no effect on Hojo now.

"You're not fit to marry her," Inuyasha remarked.

"And you are?" Hojo laughed.

"I never said that," Inuyasha responded, "You, Hojo, are nothing but a selfish dumbass. Since you got here, all I've ever heard from you is what you want, never Kagome. Even now, despite your ideals of it being good for her, you're only dragging her off for your own benefit." Inuyasha let that sink in, and it did. Hojo took a surprised step back.

But he wasn't through yet, Kagome was going to marry him no matter what. "What about you? Are you thinking about Kagome?"

Inuyasha replied, "She wants to stay here." He hadn't quite answered the question. "Everyone else does, too. Sango, Miroku, Eriko…her friends like it here and know she does too."

"What about you?" Kagome's voice came out as a faint whisper, "Inuyasha, what about you?"

"You're happy here," Inuyasha left the question unanswered and quickly changed the subject, "Hojo, you're only taking her to a world of unhappiness and I cannot allow that."

"Why?" Hojo snapped.

A flurry of memories arising from the time Inuyasha and Kagome had spent together surfaced in Inuyasha's search for the answers. His face shadowed. "Because."

Hojo laughed, "Because? That's all you can manage?" He laughed again, "Then you're not worth her at all."

Kagome's eyes widened in the realization that Hojo was moving again. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Hojo opened a portal and nodded a farewell. Inuyasha fell to the ground in sadness, he screamed a bitter 'no' as the others slowly arrived. Eriko ran to- Hojo was snapped out of his daydream as he felt a weight being literally lifted off his shoulders. He felt a rough shove and a bitter rage swelled in him as he saw Inuyasha smirking with Kagome leaning against him, waving goodbye. Hojo reached out for her but it was too late. The portal closed and he found himself alone…with his thoughts.

Kagome embraced Inuyasha, "Oh thank you! Thank you for saving me!"

Inuyasha grinned and a blush crept across his face, "No big."

"What happened?" Eriko and the others quickly came on the scene. After Inuyasha and Kagome explained what happened, Eriko's eyes twinkled. "Aww! How romantic!"

"Uh…" Kagome and Inuyasha shuffled apart, flustered. They then glared at the somewhat amused Sango and Miroku.

"Fine," Yuka replied, "If it wasn't out of love, why did you save Kagome like that?"

"And don't say it's because she's your friend," Eriko cut in.

Inuyasha inwardly snarled at Eriko. _Drat. _Inuyasha stood searching for an answer.

Searching…

Scanning…

Searching…

"Any day now…" Sango replied.

"Shut up and go make out with Miroku, we all know you want to," Inuyasha smirked at Sango's flustered face.

"So…? Why?" Eriko pushed firm.

"Because," Inuyasha replied, still smirking.

"Argh!" Eriko threw her arms up in frustration. She stormed off.

Inuyasha laughed. She was so easy to mess with.

Kagome shifted uneasily, in those past moments she had realized how important Inuyasha was to her. She wasn't going to let her friends mess up what could be a successful confession. "Hey guys…I've been looking for a beige tank…have you seen it?" Kagome knew if she sounded like one of them had borrowed it, they'd all go look for it. And she was right; they all rushed off, apologizing.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began uncertainly.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He had realized that the only reason he rescued Kagome was so that he wouldn't lose her, those other reasons were bonuses. "Kagome…" he averted his gaze, "Since the day we met…things have changed."

Kagome looked down. _Yeah, he dumped his first love and had to deal with __**four**__ Erikos._

"…between us," Inuyasha continued, "…within me."

Kagome tried to read his expression but all she could see was the edge of a blush. She had to tell him how she felt, it was obvious that he couldn't make the first move. But Kagome could hardly believe it…when did she fall in love with his gorgeous, silver mane; his beautiful, hazel eyes; his cool smirk…his everything. She reflected on their time together and could barely find an answer. All she knew was that she did fall for him and he had to know.

But how…? Words would do nothing but fail her. Another run through of their moments was called for. This was the second time he had saved her, the first time…she felt her face heat up. The answer rushed to her, of course! How appropriate! A relationship that began with a kiss…

Inuyasha cursed his timid nature, why couldn't he tell her? Suddenly he felt Kagome's lips on his. It was so sweet. Finally, now he could show her what he couldn't tell her. The last time, he didn't have the luxury of being able to kiss back, but now… he kissed back as passionately as possible.

Kagome soon became aware of how experienced he was at this…and Kagome likes. She let go of the whole world in that instant and never wanted to go back.

_I love you._ They thought. _I really do._

Eriko tried not to gag at the romantic scene before her. Don't get her wrong, it is what she wanted but… couldn't they keep it a little more PG? Eriko sighed, even still, she wished she had someone like that. She wished she had… "Oof!" Eriko rubbed her sore head, who had she bumped into?

Eriko looked up to find herself lost in two golden eyes, Yuki's golden eyes. She had to clutch her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. Though she would never admit it, she had this mega-crush on him. He was so dreamy with his short, metallic locks and his muscular build. She felt so queasy just being near him.

"I-I've been looking for you," he looked awkward and nervous. A deep blush painted on his face.

Eriko was still caught up on his words. _He was looking for m-me? _This was her lucky day, she felt like she would faint. She could die now, she really could. Her life was complete. She couldn't get any happier.

"I-I have something I wanna a-ask you," Yuki looked everywhere but her.

Scratch that previous comment. _Now_ she couldn't get any happier. "R-really?" she fiddled with her thumbs. _Of all the times to be nervous!_

"Yeah…" Yuki finally looked at her, his breath was taken away. When was the last time he had been this close to her? She was so beautiful. Her long, unique, rose strands laying haphazardly across her shoulders, her hazel orbs focused on him (how lucky was he?) and her beautiful, smooth (appearing) skin. He wanted to caress her so badly. "…I do."

Eriko's throat dried up, his eyes were even more stunning when he was looking at her. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint.

"W-will…" his little reserve of confidence was quickly fading. He took a deep breath, he needed to do this. He had to. "Will you go out with me?" he shut his eyes, too scared of rejection to look at her rejection.

Eriko's eyes grew fifteen times in diameter. He liked her… he liked her. She opened her mouth to passionately accept his offer. All of the butterflies in her stomach flew out her mouth, apparently taking her voice with them. She choked on her silence, tearing. _Of all the times._

Yuki felt his world crumble…she was taking too long. He sighed, furious at his naïve heart for ever making him think that his goddess would ever feel the same. He should've known. The only other conversations they'd had were awkward, brief and very few in number.

Eriko saw Yuki's head sink and knew she was running out of time. "Yuki," despite her weak voice and nervousness, she pushed onward, "Yes. Yes! YES!"

Yuki lifted his head with joyful eyes, "Really?"

"How can I _not _say yes?" Eriko replied incredulously, a huge Inuyasha blush creeping onto her visage.

Yuki smiled, red in the face, "Cool." Then they headed back, fingers entwined, Eriko itching to see what happened between Yash and Kags while her dreams were coming true.

Inuyasha and Kagome were _still _playing tonsil hockey. Eriko bet they would've gone to the 'playoffs' if not for Sango and Miroku. (This'll make sense later.)

Miroku glanced at Sango having caught her quick look at his direction. She had these stars in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome. She was yearning for a pervert-free moment like that with Miroku. Once Miroku realized that he withdrew his hand from her ass area. He sighed; he had to stop doing that kind of stuff if he truly liked Sango like he said he did. And he did.

"Sango," Miroku called, "Sorry."

Sango turned, "For what?" Her answer was his lips on hers.

Miroku held back a smile as she gave into him. _Maybe now she wouldn't be so sad._ Suddenly she pulled away. Miroku looked at her with confused eyes. "Sango?"

"I'm not falling for it, Miroku," Sango responded, drawing Inuyasha and Kagome's attention away from each other. "I'm not going to fall for your 'I love you' scheme only to be used and then thrown to the curb."

"Sango, I'd never-"

"Sure, you would! You couldn't stick to one girl if your life depended on it!" Sango interjected, "I'm not about to become broken heart number 77!"

Miroku winced. Had he really painted that picture of himself? "Sango…"

"Don't 'Sango' me, Miroku!" Sango cried, "I'm not gonna fall for your shit. I'm not like the others!"

"I know! If you were like the others I wouldn't like you so much!" he blurted. "Sango," he began softly, "I'm not trying to hurt you, you know I'm not. I couldn't, Sango, you're too precious to me."

Sango nearly got carried away in his violet eyes, nearly. "No, Miroku, no."

"Sango, stop," Inuyasha cut I, "Just stop. Stop holding back and kiss him! It honestly hurts to see you act this."

"Sango, trust us," Eriko added, "Trust him, he cares about you, deeply."

"No," Sango grumbled.

"Sango, don't hurt yourself this way!" Kagome cried.

"No! Shut up you don't know anything," Sango yelled.

Inuyasha bit back a 'No, we know everything'.

"Sango…" Miroku pleaded, "So nothing I say will prove I love you?"

Sango looked into his crushed violet eyes and melted. "I never said that."

"You implied it," Inuyasha smirked and was quieted by an angry glare via Sango.

Sango breathed, "Do you really mean it, Miroku? Do you really care about me?"

"Of course," Miroku cried, "I love you, Sango."

"So you'll stop your shameless flirting?" Sango inquired.

"I love you, Sango," Miroku stiffened.

Sango sighed, "Good enough."

"I think you'll have to fix him yourself," Kagome whispered.

Sango smirked, "You think Inuyasha'll make boyfriend of the year?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled.

Eriko laughed, "It's funny to think all this started with just a kiss."

* * *

Finally people are listening to me outside of the story! And guess what? Untitled won! By two! I think I'll call it Makeshift Misfits…but 3 Wishes fans don't worry! I'll start that one right after I finish TBVE and that's got three or so chapters left.

Thanks for supporting me!

BoiH8er

iamdevishangel

Lanie Zane

Justapnut

Clouds of the Sky

demonprincess25

SportyGurl1997

GokusAngelGirl

krazygirl140

Amphibious Draculina

mikyio

cassandra graves

haji

doggi girl


End file.
